memorial_of_animatronicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fritz Smith
Information Basic info Fritz Smith, commonly referred to as the Phone Guy was the former security guard, manager, and trainer at Fazbear Entertainment before his death in 1993 due to a heart attack. He had a wife and 2 kids, which one of them grew up to become Phone Dude. Phone Calls The following are transcripts of prerecorded messages given to employees at the second Fazbear location. Begin: . . . ''' '''Night One Hello? Uh. Well, if you're hearing this, you've been checking in to work at night, or you're a trespasser. Either way, welcome to Freddy's. You're the newest addition to our team, and as such, I have the honor of reading you a "formal welcome" paper. (Ahem) Welcome to Fazbear's Circus and Arcade. A magical, fun place for all ages. Where the fantasies of children can come to life. Blah, blah, blah. Uh. You know, I worked in that office before you, so before you go running off screaming about something you didn't hear, I'll explain it here. Behind you is a window to the storage. It's concealed with a false wall, and is not visible to any of the new animatronics. Inside are the retired mascots from the previous location that we're dismantling and salvaging for more parts. It's your duty to protect and supervise the room. If you see any strange noises or visuals from inside the room, you are to immediately report it to the staff. ''' '''There's also another problem: The new animatronics. Uh- The workers at Afton Robotics wanted to make an advanced AI that can detect criminals and intruders at any time of day. U-Uh, Unfortunately, it's still being tinkered on, and because of that you're at risk of being thrown out by them. And when you consider being thrown by a 400 pound animatronic... It... doesn't seem very fun. However, in front of you is a wireless camera monitor that can remotely connect to any camera in the facility. You can press any button highlighted with green, and that will take you to the camera. You also have another mode that you can access by touching the glowing orange button on the top. That will take you to a list of the animatronic mascots at the location, where you can press on any of the icons and it'll take you to a live camera view of the mascot's eyes. You can press a button to force the animatronic back to their stage if they get near your office. It takes up a bunch of power though, so only use it when you need to. You also have a door on your left to protect you from any intruders, and with a click of the monitor you can shut it. That's all you really need to know for now, bye. ''' '''Night Two Hello? Well, if you're hearing this, you're alive, and that's good. Uh- The construction workers messed up something with the ventilation, and it gets pretty groggy in here at times... Combined with the dark atmosphere of the building at night, and the creepy animatronics back there... You're gonna see some weird stuff, so keep that fan blowing. Uh- That's really all you need to worry about, Bye.